This invention is a device for providing water to the roots of young plants in a more efficient way, thereby increasing their rate of growth.
When a gardener first starts to plant his seedlings, he often has problems in providing water to his plants. This is because gardeners often use a sprinkler system or have to directly carry water and pour it over the plant in order to water it. Most of the time, the water runs all over the top soil or evaporates before reaching the plant roots.
The present invention provides a more efficient way to water plants without the cumbersome and wasteful use of a sprinkler system. A sprinkler system requires indiscriminate use of water and in most cases has to be turned on and off once or twice daily. Moreover, drops of water from the sprinkler are not distributed evenly to the specific area of the plant roots. This decreases the efficiency of the use of water. The plant watering device, when placed over a plant, keeps the specific area where the roots are located moist at all times. This ensures continual absorption or feeding of water or nutrient by the roots, which makes plants gro faster and healthier. In places where the use of water is restricted, the device will deliver water on a continual basis while conserving the water supply.